


A Tu Lado『BBRae』

by Sonye_San



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤[7 momentos BBRae Week 2014 ]Sin importar las discuciones, los problemas y dificultades que puedan pasar, eso no impedira que esten juntos por el resto de sus vidas.Los Jóvenes Titanes pertenecen a Warner Brothers y DC Comics©
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven





	A Tu Lado『BBRae』

En algún momento de la vida en una pareja siempre hay discusiones, podría ser por cualquier causa en especial o simplemente accidental. Principalmente cuando dicha pareja es opuesta y dispareja, siendo estos técnicamente solo "amigos" esos amigos extraños que no podían estar un solo segundo sin empezar una de sus típicas discusiones. Por cual cosa aparente según sus demás amigos.

Y peor aún, si dichos amigos son en verdad superhéroes con poderes peligrosos. Una situación similar pasaba en la famosa Torre T, hogar de los Jóvenes Titanes, residentes en Jump City Estados Unidos de América. En el Living principal, estaban reunidos todos ellos presenciando como sus dos amigos se "mataban" literalmente con las palabras que se decían.

— **¡Ya te dije que no fui yo! **—Gritó enojado el joven titán verde, mejor conocido por Chico Bestia.

—** ¡Que fuiste tú! **—Gritó por igual la joven titán gótica, mejor conocida como Raven— **¿¡Quien más sería tan estúpido para poner la ropa negra con las sabanas blancas?!**

— **¡Te dije que no fui yo! ¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo?!** —El chico verde no podía estar más exasperado y enojado con su amiga.

—**Eh chicos, tengo que decirles algo**—Trató de intervenir en tono nervioso la joven titán alienígena de nombre Starfire.

— **¡No te metas! **—sus voces se fusionaron en un grito, la pobre alienígena solo se escondió detrás de Cyborg dándole paso al todopoderoso líder titán.

—** ¡Chico cálmense! **—Gritó, más bien ordenó de manera autoritaria el todopoderoso líder titán, mejor conocido como Robin el chico maravilla.

Como si fuera obra del destino, en vez de ellos calmarse se pusieron mas furiosos, con un aura asesina por detrás mirando con odio a Robin, el cual su frente se llenaba de sudor mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás. Si las miradas mataran, hace siglos ya estaría en el otro mundo.

—**Mejor dejémoslos tranquilos**—Comentó el joven titán mitad-robot, conocido como Cyborg—, **Aun no quiero morir.**

Los titanes restantes estaban en una esquina apartados, naturalmente asustados y empequeñecidos, presenciando con temor la discusión que no parecía tener fin.

— **¡Chico Bestia, solo admítelo!**

— **¡En serio no fui yo, deja de culparme!**

—** ¡No es la primer vez que haces una estupidez así! **—Recordó con una venita sobresaliente de la sien— **¡¿Ya se te olvido la semana pasada, cuando ligaste mi capa con la piyama favorita de Starfire?!**

— **¡Eso fue un accidente!**

— **¡¿Y esto qué es?!** —Raven se cruzó de brazos e arqueó una ceja molesta.

— **¡Un error le pasa a cualquiera! **—Chico Bestia dio media vuelta para no darle la cara a la empática— **¡Los errores son parte del ser humano, yo no tengo la culpa de que tú no entiendas ese significado por tu procedencia, no soy perfecto como la señorita _mitad-demonio_!**

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Raven, una y otra vez. Fueron como un cuchillo incrustándose lenta y dolorosamente en su interior, justamente en su oscuro pero no tan oscuro corazón; descruzando sus brazos y abriendo sus ojos de par en par por el asombro. Hubo un silencio incomodo por algunos minutos, ni siquiera los demás titanes se atrevían a abrir la boca. Chico Bestia apenas se había dado cuenta lo que acaba de decir algunos minutos atrás; el enojo ciega hasta la mente más coherente e inteligente. Lentamente se volteó para ver a la empática y quedar frente a frente, mirando esos ojos Amatistas que irradiaban odio y tristeza a la vez.

—**Si tanto te molesta mi procedencia, será mejor que no te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra**—Su hilo de voz sonó tan frio y monótono, ya había superado mucho eso de su procedencia, pero simplemente escucharlo de él le dolía sin saber precisamente el porqué—. **Esta discusión no llegara a nada**—Suspiró, y se puso su capa—,** Asique, si me disculpas me retiro.**

—**Rae... en serio lo siento**—Chico Bestia bajo la mirada junto a sus orejas puntiagudas.

—**Te odio...**—Susurró casi inaudible.

— **¿Qué dijiste Rae? **—Inquirido él, levantando la mirada.

— **¡Te odio!** —Gritó furiosa, mientras varias cosas de la sala explotaban envuelta en un aura negra.

—** ¿¡Dime algo que no sepa?! **—A Chico Bestia le dolían sus palabras, naturalmente estaba dolido y dijo lo que en verdad temía que fuera realidad.

— **¿Si lo sabías, porque no dejas de molestarme y me dejas en paz de una maldita vez?**

—**Tal vez vería de hacerte caso...**—Susurró— **¡No sé porque perdía mi tiempo haciéndote reír!**

— **¡Yo nunca te pedí que hicieras esos!**

Las ventanas explotaron una tras otra.

— **¡Solo lo hacía porque me identificaba contigo! **—Apretó los puños y dientes, eso no era algo que ella y los demás debían saber.

— **¡Como si tuviéramos algo en común, solo mírate!** —Señaló con desprecio y desprecio.

—**No, porque tú eres común y corriente ¡¿No es así?!**

— **¡Ya me canse!** —Con sus poderes oscuros se teletransportó a su habitación, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

— **¡No me dejes así argg**! —Chico Bestia más que enojado, salió del living corriendo hacia su habitación.

El resto de los titanes quedaron atónitos y preocupados. El ambiente de la sala de estar estaba más que frio y tenso.

—**Esto fue mi culpa**—A Starfire se le humedecieron sus grandes ojos verdes—**Debí decirles que yo soy la culpable de las sabanas, si no me hubiera quedado solo viendo, nuestros amigos no se hubieran dicho todas esas cosas feas**—Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla izquierda, luego la derecha y así sus ojos derramaban lagrimas sin parar.

Robin puso su mano en el hombro de ella—**También esto es mi culpa Star, como líder tenía que detener esto de inmediato.**

—**Yo también me acobarde, no creí que la discusión se saliera de control, definitivamente será una noche larga**—Mencionó Cyborg mientras daba un suspiro de frustración.

Robin y Starfire asintieron.

Luego cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación.

Aunque quisieran, no podían hacer nada por el momento, tenían que dejar que a sus dos compañeros se le pasara el enojo y que de alguna manera todo volviera a hacer como antes.

Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias actuales, sería algo muy poco probable.

**.**

**.**


End file.
